Business Ideas
=Business ideas based on a new product or service not presently on the market= New Consumer Products Clock with Bible Chimes Sell clocks that play different verses from the bible for hourly and/or quarter hourly chimes. The clocks could also be connected to the internet to play short messages from favorite online ministries. Windshield Frost Protector-Transparent Reusable Roll-on Sheet A transparent reusable roll-on sheet protects frost from binding to the car windshield. It is rolled on in the evening and rolled off in the morning. RFID Item Locator RFID tags are placed on items commonly lost. With use of directional detectors placed around the residence, the user can go to their computer to locate the tagged and lost item. Alternatively the user can take a handheld proximity detector around the house to find the lost item. New Products or Equipment for Organizations Video Recording System for Auto Repair Shops Help auto mechanic repair shops add value and trust to their services by setting up systems to allow customers to view video recordings of their repairs. Automated Hand Washing System The user places their hands in the system and it washes, sanitizes, and dries the hands without requiring the user to scrub or move their hands. This system reduces the error and effort associated with hand cleaning and sanitizing. It could be used in clinical settings to reduce disease transmission and in public restrooms to increase hand washing rates. New Consumer Software Connect Internet Users Based on Web History A web browser add-on uses web history to connect the user to other users with similar interests. When a user goes to a search engine, the program offers to connect to other users who have searched for similar things, offering another means to getting the information desired. Game Console Fitness Competitions Between Teams Motivate exercise through internet team competition based on game console systems like the Wii that detect large body motions. Teams that have the most activity or highest regimen compliance score points and win prizes. SOS Cell Phone App In an emergency this cell phone app notifies other users near you of your distress. Emergency officials can also use this software to send warnings and instructions to people based on their location. New Software for Organizations National Freight Routing Coordination Program Reduce empty miles, total miles driven, partial loads, and fuel costs by coordinating fleet locations and freight delivery amongst businesses in a particular location or nationally. Instead of semis traveling with partial or empty loads they can pick up and deliver other freight along the same or similar route. The software would calculate the routes and deliveries that offer the highest efficiency while maintaining the appropriate schedules. New Consumer Services Windshield Frost Removal Service Remove frost from customers' car windows in the morning using hot liquid sprayer. Sell service by the month. New Services for Organizations Coordinating Volunteer Activities for Employee Development Employee volunteer programs can improve morale and help employees develop new competencies. Maximize these benefits for business clients by coordinate volunteer activities and projects for their workers. Economic Development Services Develop the economies of poor communities around the world in exchange for debt, and access to mineral and land resources. Essentially your services would bypass local politics and corruption by spending revenue from sale of resources on economic development. In one form a government would be selling oil and mining rights not for money but for development. Neighborhood Thermal Imaging Survey Obtain thermal imagery of neighborhoods to determine building envelope deficiencies of residences. Thermal cameras are elevated above a neighborhood with UAV, long pole, conventional aircraft, and "drive by" methods to obtain data at a low cost per building. This data is then sold to contractors and energy consultants to allow them to more easily target and sell customers. Lease Public School Space to Entrepreneurs Help school budgets by leasing school spaces not in use, after hours or during the summer, to entrepreneurs looking for a means to present their products and services to the public. International Crime Witness Web Site This site allows law enforcement agencies around the planet to report a crime where witnesses are being sought. The general population signs up for notification of requests for information that they may have based on their location history. The user can then forward any pictures, video, or recollections that may be helpful. =Business Ideas by Industry= Agriculture, Forestry, Fishing and Hunting Mining Utilities Construction Home Air Leak Sealing Service Seal air leaks in doors and windows. Refer other obvious issues to contractors for cost effective services. Heated Driveways-Sell and Install Heated driveways can save time and injury by keeping them free from snow. Sell and install for new construction or driveway repaving projects. Manufacturing Wholesale Trade Retail Trade Transportation and Warehousing Information Local Church News Web Site Inform people of all the events happening at area churches. Highlight the good works local Christians are doing. Provide online versions of weekly church bulletins. Make available prayer requests. Finance and Insurance Real Estate and Rental and Leasing Professional, Scientific, and Technical Services Waste Value Management Consulting Service Help businesses ensure they are handling discarded materials in the most economical way. Coordinate contracts to pickup recyclable and reusable items. Pool businesses, that are near each other, in material recovery contracts to obtain more favorable pricing. Management of Companies and Enterprises Administrative and Support and Waste Management and Remediation Services Garden Tilling and Planting Service Help people setup gardens by getting them started. An emphasis on vegetable gardens could help improve the diets of customers. Home Cleaning and Organizing Service Help people live more organized lives by cleaning disorganized homes and helping homeowners establish an effective system for document and item management. Home Network and Computer Security Consultant Help computer and internet users secure their computers and home networks. Setup secure connections to wireless routers. Ensure anti-virus and firewall software is installed on all computers. Create shortcut icons for often used web sites to prevent a miss-typed URL from taking the user to a phishing site. Christmas Decorating Service Design outdoor Christmas decoration schemes. Use graphics design and image editing software to create images of what a house or business would look like after being decorated. Sell the customer by presenting the images. Work in conjunction with landscaping companies. Garage Sale/Online Auction Assistance Help people get rid of their junk in the most beneficial way. Help or consult with setup and marketing of garage sales and online auctions. You could also make certain that unsellable items are properly disposed of and recycled or perhaps given away for free using online resources. Lawn Care Service Save people time and hassle by caring for their lawn. Snow Removal Service Remove snow from steps and sidewalks to keep customers safe and comfortable. Health Care and Social Assistance Arts, Entertainment, and Recreation Accommodation and Food Services Other Services (except Public Administration) Mobile Car Maintenance Service Provide oil changes, fluid checks, and service reminders door to door. Errand Runner for Professionals Pick up groceries, dry cleaning, restaurant delivery's for busy professionals trying to maximize their purposeful time. Educational Services Tutoring Service Help students learn better by sharing your expertise. Public Administration